


安眠曲

by xinyitsu



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinyitsu/pseuds/xinyitsu
Summary: 复联三结束以后的正确打开和重生方式。





	安眠曲

八月那天的午后是电闪和雷鸣，天上的云低低地压在人们头顶，好似能听到云在哭泣。拯救了世界的雷神索尔坐在某处高楼的屋顶上，哼唱着一首没人知道的小曲。他明明知道没人能听到了，也还是没停下，幻想着奇迹会发生。  
那一幕始终叫人难以忘怀，尤其是对于一个生命无限长的神来说。他独自面对着回忆，哼唱那首小曲，仿佛又回到几千年前的阿斯加德闪电宫，洛基躺在他的床边，抱着他，在他耳边清唱，“入睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝。”  
洛基，这过去的五百多天里他总是默默在心中念到的名字，当洛基还在的时候，索尔从不把他的话放在心上。  
“我绝不会让哥哥一个人去的。”  
“我比你们任何人都爱索尔。”  
“我搞一点事情，让他发生一点意外，然后我们两个就可以......”  
“我在这儿啊。”  
索尔战无不胜，他从没怕过死亡。但是现在他害怕了，他害怕一睁眼活在这个没有洛基的世界里。  
“洛基，你不是最喜欢骗我吗？为什么现在不再撒谎骗我最后一次呢。”

1.  
老旧的地铁站门发出吱呀声，控诉着这几个半夜逗留此地的未成年人。灰色交易永远是在见不得光的地带发生，如果可以，他真想离开这个鬼地方，过上什么正常人该有的生活。站在月台边的黑发男孩用力一踢，易拉罐在空旷的车站回响。长发随地下的通道风风飘起来，散落几根在额前。在身后不远处，有人看着他，看他还有一些和以前相似的地方，比如他那双勾人又邪魅的眼和他的黑色长发。  
觉得身后似乎有响动，他回头看了一眼，什么都没有看见。很快，他的“客人”就来了。  
“这多少钱？”说话的人带着一顶破旧的棉帽，双手插在口袋里，苍白的脸色和乌青的眼眶让人心里多了几分厌恶。  
“二十欧。”黑发的男孩斜眼瞟了一下，单手抛了个硬币。  
“太贵了。”小混混扭了下头。  
“那就算了，反正找我买的人很多。”说完，他转身就准备走。  
“停，行吧，给你二十欧。”穿着脏兮兮运动衫的青年抓住他的手臂，神情里有些动摇。  
拿到钱之后，黑发的男孩心满意足的往出口处走，准备赶紧离开，否则被条子抓到，这个事情就不那么简单了。  
这是个奇怪的男孩，有种让别人跟随他并且听信他的能力，与生俱来，哪怕是谎言。虽然没完全长开，但他俊美宛如达芬奇比例般的脸吸引了不少爱好特殊的人骚扰，若不是凭借着与   
外表不符的凶狠残暴，恐怕也早就落进更坏的人手中。  
所以他警惕心非常高，今晚，他总是觉得哪里不对劲。  
是被人跟踪了，他转头躲进了出口边的楼梯角。  
刚准备探头，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
被身后的人吓了一跳，他开始做好战斗的准备了。往后退了几步，但看了看对手之后他确信，自己根本打不过。  
“你或许会觉得我说的话有些不可思议，但我即将讲的都是事实。”高大的男人对他招招手，示意他靠近些。   
“我凭什么浪费时间听你说话？” 他在寻求机会往外跑。  
“你觉得你能跑的比我快吗？”  
“.……”男孩低头，分析了一下形势，看体型确实自己是很难逃脱了。  
“你是我的弟弟，你不属于这里，跟我回家。”说完后，他拽住了男孩的手腕。  
“我凭什么相信你，人贩子这么多。”  
金发的男人叹了一口气，他挥了一下手中的黑色长柄伞，一道蓝光闪过，伞变成了斧头的形状。  
洛基半信半疑的看着他手中那把斧头。“所以，我真的是你弟弟吗？你怎么知道。”  
“我自然有自己的办法。”  
还没反应过来的时候，洛基就被这个高大的男人伸手环住，一股强大的引力让他们两人飞了出去。一瞬间星空和彩虹都从身边飞过。  
索尔强忍住内心的激动，他不想让这个在地球上还只有十几岁的孩子受到惊吓。当然，他也没想到还能再看见他。 

2.  
要是放在两年前，洛基肯定不会相信现在这种场景，温暖明亮的大房间，每天早上放在餐桌的不重样早餐。  
那家伙又早起去复联大厦了？看着餐桌上的煎蛋和切好片的水果，洛基嫌弃地想起了两年前自称是他哥哥把他带到纽约的那个人。  
“咸死了。”虽然在心中暗暗嫌弃着生活里有些粗糙的哥哥，但他还是一点不剩的吃完了早餐。  
抓起黑色背包独自出门去上学之后，他脑海中还在念叨着为什么今天是自己一个人走路去学校而不是有人开车送。  
其实学校到家不过十几分钟的路而已，不想走路只是个借口。毕竟就算过去两年了，洛基也还是对这个世界感到陌生和恐惧，仿佛从一个裂缝中被扔了下来，脑海中一片空白，在一个无人的地方赤身裸体醒来，在回收桶里捡几件能穿的衣服就开始了求生。巴黎的天空永远是灰暗的。突然之间这个金发的男人就闯了进来，没有商量的余地，强行介入了洛基的世界。而且这个名字还是索尔本人取的。  
洛基。  
他默念着自己的名字。  
现在的生活的确也还不错，虽然和索尔口中说的神话没什么关系，他更像一个普通人，每天上学，读书。书本知识对他来说太过简单，奇怪的是，他脑海中对人和事情虽然已经失去了印象，却对知识有特殊的感知能力。他想，或许这就是是索尔口中所谓的“神力”吧。  
纽约的天气有时很糟，穿很多衣服会让人显得笨重。洛基根本就懒得从椅子上挪开屁股，这个时候，他就又很羡慕那个从来不怕冷的傻大个，就像一尊发热机，移动的暖气。洛基放下手中的书，他开始感到心烦。为什么想来想去脑海中都只有索尔的名字！真该死。不知不觉中，草稿纸上已经写满了索尔的名字。  
洛基偶尔会做一些奇怪的梦，比如索尔一个人坐在某个酒吧喝酒，一边喝一边哭。还有一个黑色头发的女人，穿着很奇怪的衣服，站在他们两个人面前。它们看起来都非常真实，梦境里也能感觉到空气的温度。这些事情他还没有开口问过索尔，因为不想这么早就知道事情的来龙去脉。但是最近这种奇怪的感觉开始变得频繁了，洛基感觉到有人在和自己说话。比如说现在，他坐在没人的教室里，那个声音就会更加肆无忌惮地在他旁边萦绕。  
“看看，我现在都堕落成什么样了。”  
“学校？中庭蝼蚁的知识还用学么？”  
“闭嘴！”洛基用力戳了一下书本，墨水顺着白纸晕染开来，像一朵邪魅又肮脏的花。他从没有这么讨厌过钢笔。  
空调房外面是北风呼啸着，风刮过玻璃的时候响的刺耳而犀利。那个声音暂时消失了一会儿。洛基看向窗外，落了叶的干枯树木，灰色笼罩的天，被斑斓的学校景色衬托的更黑暗了。   
有一个熟悉的人影出现在了前方的大楼梯上。洛基起身，往前门走去。  
其实洛基有个秘密。第一次见到陌生人就跟他走可不是什么好习惯，但索尔就是不一样的，那是在人群中一眼就能看到的存在，像太阳一样闪着光。所以当他开口说话的时候，洛基相信，他就是神。  
看到那个身影在朝自己靠近，洛基赶紧坐回椅子上去，装作没有看到。  
门响了三声。  
索尔走进了他的教室。  
“你在这儿干什么？”  
“看书，忘了看时间。”  
索尔摇摇头，“平时你早就在家洗澡休息了，我真看不出来你这么勤奋。”  
“不，因为今天课间一直很吵，我该看的还没看完而已。”  
洛基说着，赶紧合上了书，遮起已经干掉的墨渍，把它放到书包里。  
“要下雪了，快点，我们回家。”索尔催促着他。  
洛基抓着他的衣袖，看着窗外笑了，“你明明开车了。”  
索尔晃了一下神，感觉回到了几千年前，他们还没成年的时候，在阿斯加德后花园奔跑，追逐。虽然每次都是以洛基在后面拼命叫哥哥而告终。回想起来，那真是最快乐的时光了。

2.  
洛基躺在床上发呆，窗外已经飘起了白色冰棱。他来之后，强行霸占主卧，理由是主卧光线比较好，还有单独的卫生间。索尔没有犹豫，就让给他了，二话不说把自己的东西搬到小卧室。有时候半夜，他会偷偷跑进洛基的房间看看对方。弟弟平日里苍白的皮肤只会有在极为温暖的环境里才会冒出一点粉色，索尔会在他熟睡的时候在床边看上一会儿，有时候会忍不住伸手触摸他的头发或脸庞。  
大部分时候，索尔自认为对方不知道这些，当然，只是他自己以为。洛基是个睡眠很差的人，常常半夜被梦魇惊醒，有时候，他会感到害怕，因为那些张牙舞爪的鬼怪太过真实。但有几次，他微微睁开眼，就能呼吸到那熟悉的气味，那是阳光和大海，麦浪和蓝天的味道。温柔的触碰让他马上体会到了安心。  
他想，这家伙虽然莫名其妙，但也是很不错的。  
洛基穿着浴衣，被热水蒸的脸色发红，仿佛体力不支，放松又无力的侧躺在床铺中间，头发还没吹干，水珠顺着脖颈在白色床单上洇开一滩水渍，困意侵袭而来，眼前开始变得越来越黑暗。最近洛基开始变得反常的嗜睡，但睡眠质量并不好，还是会做那些奇怪的梦。  
在第708次考验自己厨艺之后，索尔并不满意自己的“杰作”。事实证明除了早餐，他什么也做不好。于是他还是只好点了外卖。  
打开门以后，看到弟弟正躺在床上，像是睡着了，他轻轻地走过去。看到弟弟泛着粉色的脸庞，忍不住伸手过去抚摸他那未干的长发。  
“睡觉前不吹干头发会头疼，说了那么多遍，你就是不听。”索尔不确定现在的洛基是否会生病，神和人是不一样的。人的一生短暂，而神可以永存。他已经不奢求洛基的神格还在，因 为这一次，无论他是神明还是凡人，索尔都会尽自己的努力去保护他，给他想要的一切。  
“洛基，醒醒。”他轻抚黑色的长发。  
“哈！”像是受了惊的小鸟，洛基生理反应般坐了起来。  
“怎么了？”意识到事态发展不对，索尔坐在床边，用手扶着他的肩膀。  
“噩梦。”洛基深呼吸一口，抬眼看了一下哥哥，又伸手抱住了他。“我，我梦见，我死了。”  
“你不会的，我决不允许这样的事情发生。”这还是这两年来的第一次，自从索尔把他带回家以后，他们一直都保持着尊重且不远不近的兄弟关系，洛基露出真实的情感这还是头一回。   
他心中有些欣慰的回抱着对方，有句不敢说出来的潜台词。他坚持要把洛基捡回来的时候，并没有预想过后果，或许洛基本来在这个混乱的世界做个人也不错，有什么比面对那些妖魔鬼怪更倒霉的呢。在这一点上，索尔自私了一回，一直以来，他都尽力活的像一个慈悲的神，对世界的一切生命抱有同情，保护他们。可是他发现，当他最后一无所有，失去所爱的时候，没有人有能力给予他回报。在他心底的深处，他压根就接受不了没有弟弟的日子。过去的几千年来，不管洛基如何的捣乱，恶作剧，甚至有过几次真实的恨意和他争执，他都不希望对方从此从自己的生命中退场。洛基可恨，但也可爱。是的，没有你，我活不下去。索尔摸摸年轻男孩潮湿的头发，“不是告诉你睡觉不把头发吹干会生病吗？”  
“得了，我在巴黎日晒雨淋睡地铁过道也没生过病。”  
“嘴硬。”  
最终的结果洛基肯定是拗不过哥哥，坐在床边，于是难得乖巧地等着索尔给自己吹头发。  
风筒的暖风让人感到舒服，洛基本来就还没从之前的睡梦里醒过来，这会儿又觉得自己昏昏欲睡了。  
看他这么困倦的样子，索尔轻轻扶他躺下帮他盖好被子，也不忍心再把他叫醒吃饭。  
但就在他要转身出去的时候，被拉住了手腕。  
洛基在睡梦中嘟囔着，“别走，和我一起。”  
空气中，突然有什么弦绷断了。

3.  
最近索尔怀疑自己的弟弟得了精神分裂症，在冬季假期，他唱唱听见洛基一个人自言自语，而且是说一些没有逻辑的话。  
“我说了你别烦我。”  
“索尔挺好的，我才不会害他。”  
在观察一段时间之后，索尔确定洛基出了一些问题。找医生看是不可能的，万一洛基现在的体能上已经发生了改变，那恐怕就要上新闻头条了。想来想去，他决定先问班纳，再问问法 师。  
洛基几次突然昏睡，索尔把他抗到复仇者大厦的顶楼去了，希望医学博士们能给他找找原因。  
这栋大厦经过无数次的摧毁并重建以后，科技手段越发提高了，大楼外墙全是保护罩，有未经许可的人往那墙上一碰，马上被机甲围攻。索尔手摸了一下玻璃，似乎他被洛基捅刀子的场景就发生在昨天。  
那正是他们关系最坏的时候，洛基算计他让他掉到中庭，还带着齐塔瑞星怪物入侵。他自己也没好到哪儿去，正在发展一段本不该有的爱情。后来他也反思过，跟简在一起很开始，但就觉得哪里不一样，好像不够深刻，一想到未来，他能想到的只有自己的弟弟。直到洛基差点为了救他而死的时候，他才意识到，两个人之间的感情早就变质，他根本接受不了没有洛基在身边的日子。然而，弟弟总是一次次地在他眼前消失，死去，他甚至痛到最后没有知觉。在找到洛基的灵魂碎片之前，索尔很长一段时间都在浑浑噩噩，不会感到饥饿，也不会困倦，他躺在小公寓的床上，活着又像死了。他拯救这个世界，拯救被萨诺斯谋杀的人类，可是却没人能拯救他，他们甚至不知道，传说中的雷霆之神就在这儿，在一个小房间里把他自己藏起来，不吃不喝也不睡觉，就任阳光炙烤皮肤又任黑夜让他陷入思念。他翻来覆去，那个画面在他的脑海里怎么也挥之不去。  
他向诸神祈祷，求求你们，让他再骗我最后一次。  
然后，他等来了托尼的掌心炮，一炮轰开了公寓的大门。   
“我以为这里面是流浪汉偷渡进来呢。”  
“托尼？”  
“噢，我的天呐，请你不要说话，我觉得你该去医院先治治嗓子。”托尼嫌弃地扯开他的窗帘，强行让太阳光照射进房间。  
“我长话短说，博士让你去找他一趟。好像有要紧的事情。”  
“能有什么要紧的事情，萨诺斯都滚回老家种田了。”  
“跟你弟弟有关的。”  
索尔这才睁开眼睛，“你说认真的吗？”  
“不然我为什么要踏进这个垃圾堆一般的小破房子来特意看你一眼，噢，我的意思是，你是神，不吃饭又死不了不需要我关心。”  
“好的，我知道了。”索尔坐起来，往卫生间走去。而托尼一脸嫌弃的撇头，环视四周，“我觉得你馊了。”  
“我正准备洗澡。”  
“那我先回去了，我相信你能找到来总部的路。”  
浴室里，索尔也感受到托尼的嫌弃不是没道理的，地上的水是肉眼可见的浑浊。  
那段日子是他此生度过最难的煎熬。

“嘿，你，没事吧。”班纳从身后拍了一下他的肩膀。  
从回忆中醒过来，索尔看着眼前崭新的一切。都过去了，洛基现在好好的，没有人能够再从身边抢走他。  
“当然，我没事，我弟弟怎么样。”  
“他生理上是正常的，至少我从医学检验的角度上，没发现什么异常的。他有过自残自杀行为吗？”  
“没有......”  
“那基本可以排除他精神的问题了。我觉得，他可能得去看看阿斯加德的医生。”  
“他睡醒了吗？”  
“还没，你可以进去看看他。” 

4.  
洛基看见一个金发的女人在对他招手，她站在海岸边，在被阳光照射的金黄水面映衬下，她显得更加高贵了。  
这就是神祗吗？洛基问自己。  
他走上前，女人抱了抱他。  
“你怎么我的孩子，感到迷茫吗？”  
这梦境太真实了，一切的风景都如此熟悉，洛基甚至能感觉到风中的温度。  
“我究竟是谁？”  
“亲爱的，你本来是谁这并不重要，重要的是，你想成为谁。当然，有一点永远不会改变，你是我的儿子。”  
“妈妈......”不知道为什么，他感到自己落了泪，他紧紧抱住眼前这个女人。好像有一股暖流涌入了身体。  
“走吧，你不属于这里。”  
要不是现在周围陌生的房间，洛基真会以为那不是个梦。  
那股暖流倒是存在感极强，困倦很快就消除了，仿佛他对世界的感知力都提高了很多。  
他睁开眼看见站在床边的索尔，对他说。  
“我好像看见妈妈了。”  
很久以前，在洛基还是阿斯加德小王子的时候，妈妈是他为数不多的温暖。奥丁是宠他们的，但是太过严肃，大多时候他更像一个国王而不是父亲，洛基作为从小就不被喜爱的那一 个，在他面前总是小心翼翼的。芙瑞嘉是最了解他的人，她知道小儿子的脆弱和敏感，理解他对这个世界给他归属感的渴求。索尔猜测，妈妈其实知道自己和弟弟当年那些破事。  
他们第一次是在一个醉酒的夜晚，那是索尔成年的庆功宴。连续在宴会席上喝了三天以后，索尔觉得自己心烦意乱，不为别的，只是因为坐在不远处的弟弟看起来受欢迎程度并不比他差，金发的神女们穿着华丽的白色丝绸长裙，在洛基面前拼命散发魅力，也确实能有那么几个得到了小王子的垂青，在身边多停留一会儿。他把整个大厅玩儿遍了，彼时，他是只是一个爱搞小恶作剧的神祗，顶多是让人有些看不起，却又爱又恨。索尔看着他，身边有男人也有女人，碍于那时洛基还未成年他们才稍微收敛。索尔当然丝毫不差，他身边的人更多。但看着弟弟，心底有一丝难以接受的情绪升起。在他心里，洛基是属于他一个人的，洛基的眼底和身边都应该只有自己一个人，他只允许弟弟望向一个方向——他自己的所在之处，而不是任何一个，男人，女人。或许那一秒钟开始这段感情彻底变质，索尔坐在椅子上喝着酒，像是被约顿海姆的冰碴子扎了屁股。  
于是他摇晃着走到走廊，抓住正被一名神女纠缠的弟弟。  
“我喝醉了，你要陪我回闪电宫。”虽然语气温和，但是句子间却透露着强势，金发的漂亮女孩马上走开。  
洛基扶着喝的一身酒气的哥哥到寝宫，使了一点简单魔法把他身上稍微清理了一下。他有点嫉妒索尔，因为他不知道自己成年的时候，会不会有这么多勇士和神明给自己送上祝福。他是那个不被偏爱的可怜孩子，永远躲在索尔和奥丁的阴影之下，除了这精致的皮囊，没有什么再值得别人关注。他倒了一杯泉水放在索尔的床头边，准备回去休息。  
索尔假装睡着，躺在床上寻找一个合适的时机让洛基留在这间房内。他猛地爬起来抓住洛基的手腕，两人调换了方向，洛基被他推倒在床上，紧张地呼吸。  
“你发什么疯！”  
“喝多了。”  
“喝多了去找个女人来陪你玩，别莫名其妙就抓着我，我是你弟弟，你这个变态。”  
“你可不止是我弟弟。”  
索尔低头吻了他。  
“讨厌的话现在逃走还来得及。”  
洛基愣了。一直以来，他一直以为自己是单方面的对索尔有着畸形的崇拜，所以她有时候会刻意给哥哥搞难堪。一种饱含着嫉妒，崇敬和依赖的复杂感情在他脆弱的心灵中成长。一方面这世界上真心爱他的人不多，索尔是最爱他的那一个，另一方面，索尔又不够爱他，他不是哥哥的唯一。  
他没有逃走，不仅仅是因为那份复杂的感情，还有他对仙宫的报复。你们不是讨厌我吗，不是看不起我吗，那我就拽着你们最喜欢的那一个跌入地狱。  
那天晚上他哭的很厉害，因为他太年轻了，和女神们的肢体接触都停留在纯洁的层面，加之索尔也是第一次，全凭感觉操作，还没扩张好就心急火燎的插进去。洛基什么话也说不出来，他用尽全力把指甲扎进这个蠢蛋哥哥的肉里好让他也体验一下疼痛。但对于索尔来说，这只不过是助兴罢了。洛基越挣扎，他就越感到快乐，仿佛驯服了一头不可能的猎物。  
“你轻点，我好疼......”洛基实在受不了，想要用难得的顺从来打动他。  
索尔却根本没有停下反而变本加厉。直到最后，床单都被汗水，精液，和血渍沾湿，两个人身上的味道像是被关在地牢里几百年没有洗澡一样。洛基很嫌弃自己这个感觉，但是索尔并不在意，他就抱着弟弟亲，亲的有感觉了就抱着他在房间的各个角落再做一次。一开始洛基还会骂他，说他是变态，和未成年上床。  
后来骂不动了，嗓子都哑了，他是神，不会生病，但他觉得现在他是生病了，痛的冒烟，声音撕裂一样难听，好像飞往冥界那些讨厌的乌鸦。但身体始终是诚实的，食髓知味。他能感受到快感，尤其是索尔从背后抱着他，抓着他头发，一边在耳边喊他名字的时候，满足油然而生。这场疯狂的性爱直到第二天傍晚才结束，宴会上的人们喝的醉倒成一滩，自然也就没有人在意两个主角的同时消失。索尔做了好几次之后一直保持着兴奋状态，在他们准备休息睡觉的时候突然失眠，洛基累的不行，倒在哥哥怀里，抱着他的后背，轻声地给他唱小时候那首安眠曲。  
之后，他们在人前假装什么都没发生过，却在背地里抱在一起享乐，在黑暗中互相呼喊着对方的名字。  
洛基一直没摸清楚自己心里的那点感觉到底是什么，要真的只是嫉妒和报复，那关于简·福斯特的事情，他在难过什么呢。相反的，索尔就清醒的多，不管洛基做错什么，他都选择性的装作看不见，从来不放在心上。只有洛基入侵地球那件事他是真的生气了，倒不是因为洛基坏，而是心疼那些无辜的人民。  
但那不愉快对于索尔来说太少太少了，在他几千年的生命里不过寥寥几笔，所以，大家都不理解索尔对弟弟那无理由的袒护和放任。  
最后，索尔的确证明了自己是对的，弟弟没有那么坏，相反，他还很伟大，他成长了，知道自我牺牲。索尔却希望他弟弟是个坏蛋，是一个不懂事的爱捣乱的，但是绝对不会陷自己于危险之中的坏蛋。

5.  
假期里，洛基变得越来越嗜睡，有时候手上干着什么事情也能睡着，做的梦也越来越奇怪，梦到了蓝色皮肤的自己，还有大火燃烧的宫殿。  
醒过来以后，他就开始害怕，害怕梦里的一切会成真。与此同时，他也越来越依赖索尔，过去喜欢自己一个人待着的他，现在已经是复联大厦的常客了。索尔本人倒是开心的不行，这还算是他们和中庭密切接触以后的几十年来第一回。  
冬季短假的纽约变得安静了下来，似乎是所有人都去圣诞集市了，平时热闹的大街上人并不多。索尔站在大厦的顶楼往下看着街道，回想起这几年来在地球上发生的一切，像是与这条街一样归为了平静。托尼把大厦扔给他之后和家人飞到海岛去度假了，队长则直接躲到了西部峡谷。只有他在这儿坚守着，因为本质上来说，地球的节日和他也没什么关系。只有这点，他做了个不太称职的哥哥，他忘了洛基现在暂时是个中庭的普通学生。  
之前在巴黎的时候，圣诞节是充满紧张气氛的，为了传统，要聚在一起逛集市，又要小心着各路危险分子的地下活动。每个人都不安，期待，幸福又恐惧。洛基不用，他站在居民楼下看家家的灯火，对那份温暖生出羡慕，但却不用害怕那些黑色深渊，因为他本身就站在深渊之中。去年的圣诞节在索尔一堆同事的闹腾中度过，也还算是个不错的回忆，他尤其记得坐在壁炉边上听着旺达讲圣诞节的传说。第二天早上醒来的时候，床边还放了个礼物，里面是一本名为《酔舟》的诗集。看来索尔还真把他当个文学家了。  
这次的圣诞就安静很多了，整个复联大厦除了不会说话的机甲，会说话的AI，就只剩下看门的索尔和被哥哥抓到身边陪他的弟弟了。  
洛基刚从复杂的梦里醒过来。自从上次梦见妈妈之后，索尔和他讲了一些他们之前的故事。他不明白，既然索尔对他那么好，那自己为什么还会被人讨厌呢，他到底做了什么。他尝试过很多次从索尔的口中套出一些话来，但都失败了。因为索尔总是跟他讲一些没有意义的东西，他说，不管你之前做错了什么，我从来没恨过你，现在你是无辜的。你从来不邪恶，一切都是我的错，这一次我不会让你再受到威胁。别人不爱你没关系，你有我就够了......  
这样的话洛基可以背出一大堆，但他还是不知道发生了什么，回忆对他来说就像是潘多拉的盒子，明明被告知过不要打开，还是好奇想一探究竟，偏偏身边的人好像都约好了，对他们的过去闭口不言，让他们假装做一对好兄弟。  
这并不是说他们就不是好兄弟了，只不过，洛基感觉他们之间还有一层说不清的更复杂的关系。  
比如，真正的兄弟，绝对不会在对方脱衣服的时候受到惊吓大声尖叫，脸红关门。洛基体验过几次这种奇怪的待遇，这就算是在男更衣室里也没有的待遇。所以，他哥在害羞个什么，明明有躺过同一张床，对了，真正的亲兄弟大概也不会躺一张床。后来经过几次不懈的追问之后，洛基确定了，他们不是亲生兄弟，不知道为什么，他好像松了一口气。  
一条河总会顺着同一个方向流，瀑布的水不会倒飞，春夏秋冬四级轮换不可逆，正如命运的指向和爱意的萌生。不管经过多少次受伤，不管爱的令人多么痛苦，他们就是不可避免的被对方所吸引，别人的插曲始终是个插曲而已，像石子砸进大海，泛不起涟漪。索尔灼热的目光永远不可以被忽略，洛基对他依赖从来都远超对父母和别人，为了他变好，为了他变坏，为了他心有不甘流落到人间。  
看着毫无圣诞节气氛的客厅，洛基叹了口气。那个迟钝的男人居然没看出来自己对这个节日还稍微有点期待，他躺在沙发上假装自己睡着了。  
过了一会儿，索尔看他又睡着了，就坐在地板上看着他。想着，我的弟弟恐怕是全世界最坏的，知道自己爱他之后，居然敢留下自己一个人在这世上度过剩下的几万年。

6.  
那个声音并没有消失，只是洛基找到了和他和平共处的办法。通过那个梦里梦外都有的声音，他知道了很多。  
肉体一旦被灵魂抛弃便是毫无用处的躯壳。你要说，他死了，那他的确是死了，但他也还活着，在这永无之境漂泊。  
黑暗的失重环境让洛基找不到存在感。像是真正的成为神明，飞升，凌驾在九界之上。  
“我还没死，这不是冥界。”  
灵魂轻易的穿过一片太空垃圾后，他才意识到，自己的肉体已经消散了，只剩下灵魂在这里游荡。这个状况比之前在萨卡还要糟糕，他突然有点想念那个彩色垃圾场星球了。至少在那里，他还拥有自己绝美的躯体和容颜。  
浮在一堆废弃物当中的感觉并不好，而且他感觉自己还在往下坠。灵魂不是没有重量吗，说好的神不会死呢？  
他苦笑着看两边的漂浮物离自己越来越远。  
“只有阿斯加德人才是神，我不是。”  
随后，他连意识也失去了。  
在脑海里，他恍惚地看到了自己的哥哥，他站在阿斯加德金碧辉煌的宫殿里。风吹过，一望无际的芳草地摇曳的很好看。沐浴在太阳光里的神祗比太阳还要耀眼。索尔朝他招招手，“你不是说今天不和我一起去了吗？我就知道你不会让我一个人。”  
被索尔拍肩膀的感觉很不真实，但这一幕自己好像在哪儿见过。  
那天，他们两个一起上山打猎，在回来的宴会上和好几个漂亮的神女喝了酒。  
洛基想起来了，那是索尔的成年礼，也是他们两个纠缠不清的开始。  
洛基感觉自己哭了，灵魂的份量越来越轻，回忆充斥着脑海。  
没想到这次真的是再见了。

纽约的夜空飘起了雪，街道上寂静一片，每家都点着明灯。索尔在那幢落寞的高楼上坐在沙发边。望着躺在沙发上的弟弟，喜悦和恐惧同时充斥着他。索尔想，即使洛基恢复记忆，选择再次背叛他，他也不会恨，肯定会选择原谅。再经历了这么多以后，他才觉得，原来一直都是自己在亏欠着对方。洛基奉献了自己仅有的不多的爱，换来的要么是憎恨，要么是背叛，还有死亡。他活的太辛苦了。回想起自己在人间短暂的恋情，索尔只觉得他两个人都有所亏欠，许了不能实现的愿，给了简不可能的期许，然后心里根本就放不洛基，他想要摆脱，想给洛基自由，却从来没想过也没问过，洛基到底想要什么。  
他伸手摸着弟弟的眼角。  
“我曾经被剥夺过爱你的机会洛基，但这次我不会再让它发生了。”  
躺在沙发的人迷迷糊糊听到有说话声醒来，黑色头发被揉的有些凌乱，眼角还带着懵懂的泪水，脸颊和嘴唇都泛出温暖的红。  
他抓住索尔的手腕，“我好像听到你说什么。”  
那只手太强壮，他皮肤上满是风沙和战斗的痕迹，和洛基比起来太过粗糙，皮肤与皮肤相碰撞的时候，洛基感到背上有一阵痒意，好像家猫被摸下巴。  
他把那只手放在自己脸颊旁边，“告诉我，你刚刚说了什么。”  
“我，这没什么，我忘了洛基。不起来看会儿电视什么的吗。”  
“别插话，这可是圣诞节，哪家人圣诞节晚上不是在一起聊天而是去看电视？”  
“你，你听到了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你还问我。”  
“几千年来，你从来没在清醒的时候说过这句话索尔。你到底在害怕什么？”  
“你都知道了？”  
“想起来一些了，我感觉神力快恢复了，虽然比起以前来差的还很多，但越来越好了。”  
“这就是你每天都在睡觉的原因。”  
“我需要休息才能恢复。”  
索尔抱住他，他不想发生的事情还是发生了。他本想，让洛基忘掉过去的痛苦，哪怕做个普通人，而不是神，好好在这个世界上活着。  
洛基说的没错，这么几千年来，会在所有人面前表白哥哥的从来就只有他自己，以前他还只是个坦率，养尊处优的小王子，然而一切都在索尔到中庭之后改变了。他有了新的朋友，有了新的女朋友，全世界都当他是英雄，而没有人会看一眼那个总是在他光芒背后的绿眼睛法师。他不明白，每一次在床笫间，索尔的呻吟和怒吼都是真实的，那为什么要抛下他呢。只要是能让索尔开心的事情，他都愿意去做，哪怕是要救自己的情敌，只要是能让索尔难过的事情，自己都要去做，哪怕是为了他去死。  
洛基不知道这样有什么意义，或许只是想让他多看看自己吧。  
索尔不是不爱他，只是他太害怕，害怕两个人真的去父母面前坦白会一无所有，会被受人鄙夷。他害怕自己不再是那个阿斯加德的国王，九界的英雄。但他那时候太年轻，他没问过洛基害怕什么，还要在强迫对方眼睛只在自己身上的时候，自己却假装看着别人。他不懂这份痛苦。现在他知道了。  
萨诺斯即使被打回了老家，那个名字，他也不会再忘。

7.  
他们滚在一起的节奏太过于自然，和在仙宫的第一次很相似，却又不是那么相似。恍然间，索尔似乎又回到了闪电宫，那时候，他还只是刚成年的神，而他的弟弟是个还没有成年的神，本来不该遭受的一切，要因为自己的渴求而被强行触发。后来的几千年他们偷情的时候，洛基变得越发迷人，修长的身躯，黑如乌檀的头发，那通往冥界之河一般勾引人的眼眸，还有他在床上比平日里尖细的喊叫。  
现在的洛基似乎比第一次的时候更年轻，许是因为他还没有完全长开，让人有了一种犯罪的意味和在少年纯情之间徜徉的快感。  
他们先是接吻，剧烈的程度好像在撕咬，报复。唇舌每一次纠缠不休的咕啾响声都要让索尔硬上几分。  
所以他们还是到了这一步，仿佛是逃脱不了的爱和命运。  
索尔不敢承认，是他悄悄用众神之父的力量控制了洛基的记忆。他不敢让洛基知道这一切，隐藏一切，想要和他做一对普通的兄弟。可洛基挣脱出来了，他对索尔的探索欲望使他的神力复苏了过来。索尔没想过，要是洛基真的忘记了他们以前发生的一切，做一个普通的男孩，爱上自己同班的女同学，他该怎么办，他会抓狂，会嫉妒，或许会和洛基发火，而洛基会不知所措，觉得他莫名其妙，最后又是分道扬镳的结局。两个结局，哪一种结局他都不想要，洛基一旦回忆起过往的所有，一定会恨他，一定会想起让他伤心的事情，说不定又会变坏。  
但索尔骗不了自己的，他无法接受洛基和别人在一起，别人多看洛基一眼都不行。  
洛基说过很多次，他在床上的时候会用指甲扎进索尔的后背，问他为什么如此自私，为什么你可以找那个中庭女人，而我不可以和别人上床。  
他说，不行，你是我的，你本就该是我的。况且我和简什么也没发生就结束了。  
他那时太年轻，从不考虑别人的感受。当他意识到开始后悔了，他知道自己和洛基之间的感情变得越来越复杂了，他们真实的回不去了。  
洛基会恨他，也不会停止爱他，这份爱不是被他们自己给掐断的。所以他开始后悔，找到洛基之前的两年，他每天每夜都在唱那首安眠曲，他需要一个机会再一次证明自己的爱，这一次，里面没有猜忌，没有背叛和第三人出现，只有那个人的名字，只要能听到他再一次，在耳边轻吟那首象征爱情的歌。  
索尔把他按在沙发边上，双腿张开，一切的脆弱和敏感全部暴露眼下。索尔咽了一口唾沫，感觉嗓子有点干渴，急需什么来滋润。他低头舔舐洛基刚发育成型的阴茎，少年的性器颜色很浅，反应中透露出未经人事的纯情。洛基确实也还没回忆到那一步，没有想起他们当年在床上那些激烈的情爱，只是又一次发自内心的对索尔产生了不一样的感情。反正就算要再次堕入 地狱又怎样呢，为了他，自己可以再来很多次。  
洛基嗯嗯啊啊的小声呻吟着，仰起他往日高傲的头，白色皮肤下血管颜色凸显，情色的泛红看起来像施了腮红的少女。  
“啊啊，哥哥，不要了，我快......”  
“口是心非。是不要，还是不要停。”  
初经人事的少男哪里经得了这个刺激，被索尔娴熟的技巧侍弄一会儿就射了。射完之后还有点惶恐，赶紧低头去看看索尔怎么样了，总觉得那东西味道不太好的样子。不过他白担心了，索尔现在好得很，他甚至觉得这个男人有点变态，看起来吃的很开心，嘴边还有一点残留的白色。索尔挑着眼角对他笑，压到他脸上亲了上去。洛基嫌弃的推开，“脏死了。”  
“那可是你自己的东西啊洛基。”  
索尔在他耳边低语，听的他背后一阵阵冷汗却浑身发热，感觉自己像只要发情了猫。  
看这个金发的男人跪在地板上给自己口交是一件很有成就感的事情。他亲眼看见过那些疯狂的女人们是怎么追求他的，当然他从来都是置之不理。但此刻却沉迷于自己的身体，这让洛基变得非常得意，他甚至主动伸手脱下那条裤子，隔着黑色的薄布料亲吻它，还迷恋的嗅了一下成熟的，散发着情色的味道。  
索尔抓着洛基黑色的头发，爽的头皮发麻。这可比仙宫那次愉快的多，那次是索尔单方面的压制，是强制性地和自己弟弟乱伦。到现在，他已经知道他们没有血缘关系，这层道德上奎罪感变成了零，他只是享受着两个人在这万家团圆日子里做爱的快感。洛基的纯情，放荡，青涩，挑逗，全部都是属于他一个人，这一生从此刻开始他会守护这份快乐，直到他自己死去。  
“有时候我真想在床上和你做到死。”他插入的时候凑在洛基耳边这么说。  
洛基要流眼泪了，他太年轻，而哥哥太强壮，下面也太大，进去的时候，他疼的脑子都懵了。  
“我觉得我，现在就要死了。”生理性泪水顺着眼角流出来。  
索尔伸出舌头轻轻舔掉那咸味的液体，“对不起对不起，你不要哭好吗......”  
看见洛基流眼泪他就心软了，也不敢再贸然往前进。  
洛基偏头吻了一下他的嘴角，舔了一下哥哥先前被自己咬伤的伤口，舌头温软又多情。  
“没事，你动吧，我能忍的。”  
听到这句话索尔好像受到了什么鼓舞似的亲着弟弟的脸庞和嘴角试图让他放松，好找准机会慢慢插到深处。  
洛基这副身躯太美了，刚发育健全，还没脱离少年感，和索尔后来记忆里那副成熟的身体不一样，他接受能力很差，总是喊疼，很容易就会被干到双腿颤抖，索尔还没怎么用力他就大叫着不行了。  
索尔拍了一下他的大腿，“放松点，你想要我当早射男吗？”  
“是你太大了。”  
索尔深吸一口气，开始缓慢的抽动。洛基一声声地小声抽泣，渐渐进入了状态。抱着索尔的手力度也轻柔了许多。  
“嗯.......啊......”  
洛基伸手去擦掉了哥哥额头上的汗液，金发神祗挥洒汗水的时候帅的不可方物，任何一个女人都会为他心动腿软。洛基痴迷地抬头吻掉索尔脸颊上的一滴汗。  
“哥哥，我想换个姿势.......”  
“嗯？第一次，你行吗？”  
“我想试试，你下来。”  
索尔就着两人相连的身体一把将洛基抱了起来。  
洛基发出了一声惊呼，正面在上的体位让他又痛又爽。索尔躺在下面看他，胸前被揉的发肿，脖子上被吻的痕迹斑斑。他感觉自己快被爽死了，洛基很少会主动，更别说是以这个形态出现的他，此刻正匍匐在自己胸口。他摸着对方柔软的臀部，一边和他接吻一边也会用力向上顶。洛基被搞得有些缺氧，他在接吻的空档呓语，索尔也听不清他在说什么，只是在他耳边一直说着我爱你。索尔低头去舔舔他被揉红的乳尖，然后在重力的作用下，洛基不小心进入的太深，发出了舒爽的呻吟。像是触发了什么开关，索尔忍不住这个隔靴止痒的接触了。他需要一点原始的，粗暴的玩法。  
他把洛基抱起来，翻了个身，让他趴在沙发背上，轻柔的抚摸着他的脖子，然后从背后进入。这个体位进的很深，洛基连喊都断断续续的。  
索尔回想起以前，他最喜欢这个姿势，因为洛基总是不听自己的话，这个压制性的体位可以让他就乖乖认错一会儿。总是要在这个时候，弟弟才会放弃嘴硬，只是诚实的表达自己的欲望，高声让哥哥快点，不要再折磨他了。有几次还是洛基手上绑着铁链，被高高的栓起来。他只能在床上被支配，所以索尔就找准机会和他上床，让他听话，让他认错。  
“哈.......”在一番猛烈的插入之后，索尔也快了。  
洛基的前端一直在和沙发布料亲密接触，交合处的水流到了大腿上。索尔看见对方伸手去摸了一下正在往下滴的液体。  
凑到洛基耳边说了一段又一段的荤话，洛基还年轻，他哪里承受得了这些，只觉得自己要死在沙发上了。  
“第一次就流那么多水，你还是那么喜欢做爱吗弟弟。”  
“洛基你真好看宝贝，我好想你，我有很多年都没有做爱了，我一直在想你......”  
“别说了！求你！”  
洛基开始颤抖，后穴阵阵收缩了起来，快感就快达到顶峰，偏偏前端得不到抚慰，他难受的扭了两下腰。  
“快，快点.....”  
“快点什么？”  
“该死，你非要在这种时候嘴硬吗？”  
“求人要有求人的态度啊洛基，该叫我什么？”  
“啊......哥哥，求你，快点，快点，我不行了......”  
话音落下，索尔加快了自己进出的速度，并且每一次都是狠狠地往深处去，没有任何技巧可言，像一头发情的野兽。原始的满足感席卷了全身，在洛基一声拔高的尖叫之后，他也射在了对方的体内。  
过后，两人盖着简单的衣服在沙发上相拥而眠。  
对两个高大的男人来说，这个沙发还是小了些。洛基蜷缩在哥哥怀里，睡得像个婴儿。索尔摸着他的黑发，轻声哼起了那首熟悉的歌曲。

8.  
“在美国我大概可以告你蹲监狱蹲好多年。”  
“我们又不是美国人，再说了，没人知道你几岁，就算你下学期才高中毕业。”  
“我觉得我们应该换个沙发给托尼。”  
“那也得等放假结束以后，现在哪儿都不开门。”  
两个人第二天回家以后还对大厦那个沙发心有愧疚，总觉得有点对不起在那个沙发上坐过的各位。  
但是洛基这幅初经人事的身体，刚刚体会到一点快乐，索尔又刚刚从禁欲的生活中恢复过来，他们开始对床事有些疯狂。圣诞节假期大家休息的那几天，他们就待在家里没日没夜的上床，饿了就会停下来吃点东西休息一会儿继续。快收假的时候洛基被折磨的有些走不动路了。但他开始感觉不到疲惫了，和之前的嗜睡不一样，身体也轻盈了起来，体力好了很多。索尔告诉他，你这是神力开始恢复了。  
洛基坏心眼的告诉哥哥，等我神力恢复之后，一定要把你下面那根冰冻一下。然后他就体验了一下雷神的神力用在做爱方面会是个什么感觉。  
一切终于在往正常的方向前进了，作为一个从一无所有中走出来的神，索尔开始反思自己过去的所作所为，他开始越发重视每一条生命，因为每一个个体对某些人来说都是不可替代的存在。就像洛基，他们争吵的那几百年，战火甚至蔓延到了地球上，每一个纽约人都该恨洛基，自己尽了力阻止，但终究没找到矛盾的根源。  
至于那道声音，在圣诞节那天晚上之后，就再也没有出现过了。故事开始慢慢地回到洛基自己的脑海中，他知道了很多。这次洛基变的像是换了个人，除了偶尔会在索尔的头上衣服上别上一朵小花，或者在他午睡的时候画脏他的脸之外，好像洛基也在这些死亡和重生的经历里长大了。他不再把中庭人当做蝼蚁，他们变成了他的同学，邻居，他意识到神本身也是具有人性的。希望从现在开始的一生中，自己和索尔之间不要再有猜忌，误会和自相残杀，前尘的故事就让它一笔勾销。  
恢复记忆之后，洛基第一次跟着哥哥回到阿斯加德。阿斯加德藏在挪威一处海岸边，像瓦坎达一样造了一个隐形入口，这样不会影响到地球人的生活。

 

9.  
托尼回到复联大厦的时候惊讶的发现自己沙发被换了。  
“Friday, 那天的监控怎么回事。”  
“索尔拿走了那段监控，然后他在昨天回来换掉了旧的沙发。”  
实在是想不到索尔有什么理由要换掉他的艺术布艺沙发，然后给他买个又土又丑的真皮，托尼对队友的品味产生了质疑。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的寥寥草草的，就是希望他们最后在一起啊，漫威我恨你。


End file.
